Lock Picks and Cookies (VantasXReader)
by KoyukiZaku
Summary: You decided to break into those fun tolls that live down the street that you've known since you were a little kid! But what surprises are in store? Chapter 2 has a warning. Read the title!
1. What Fun is A Lock Pick

Okay, Lock pick kit? Check.  
>Stuff to make cookies with? Check.<br>Stalking the Vantas' house to make sure their not there? Check!  
>Now for an explanation, you had grown up down the street to the vantas' since they moved in when you were four. You loved them since they were your second family even though Kankri can be as he puts it 'Triggering' and karkat is an idiotic ass! Signless was cool even if he was somehow the most manly man yet the most unmanly you've ever met even though you had no idea how that worked!<br>Oh dear you got off subject! Well you had found out from Coronus, more like bugged the hell out of him until he answered you, that Kankri and Karkat both loved chocolate chip cookies! So here you were picking the lock to their house in order to get in and surprise them with these wonderful treats!Finally you managed to pick the lock only to walk into a war zone of clothes and dvds everywhere.  
>"Okay _, Let's clean this mess then we can make cookies!" You shouted to your self before you got to work cleaning, picking up everything and even doing the laundry even though you hated doing your own. "Yes! I am awesome! Now to get started on the cookie... CRAP THEY'LL BE HOME ANY MOMENT!" You looked at the clock and saw two of the three hours of the Vantas' weekly shopping trip you had were gone. "Alright _, its alright. We can make this work!"<br>You struggled to get everything right since you had to rely on the Vantas' to have milk. Lucky Kankri drank the stuff like water so there always some since he thought it was healthiest. Soon you had the cookies in the oven and had just enough time till they got home.

"DAMN IT KANKRI NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR STUPID TRIGGERS!"  
>"Your lewd language and disrespect for me since I am the older brother is extremely triggering Karkat."<br>"OH SHUT UP!"  
>"Kankri. Karkat why can't you guys love each other?"<br>"NOT NOW SIGNLESS!"  
>"Karkat! He is our father, learn respect!"<br>"STICK IT UP YOUR NOOK YOU ASS HAT!" You couldn't help but laugh and listen in on the conversation as they walked in through the garage leading straight into the kitchen.  
>"Is this a bad time? I could leave with all my awesome cookies!" The Signless looked at you and smiled.<br>"No not at all _. Welcome!" But while he seemed happy to see you karkat and kankri looked extremely pissed you just entered without their permission.  
>"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU NOOK STAIN!?"<br>"_, I have told you how triggering it is to break into someone's hive and Karkat language!" You then proceeded to shove chocolate cookies in their mouths as the Signless got a glass of milk before sitting at the table and pulling a fresh cookie off the plate you had set in the middle of the table.  
>"Now boys come and sit down. _ went out of her way to make us a snack and your complaining." They swallowed them and looked at the ground ashamed.<br>"Dreadfully sorry _." Kankri apologized and sat down taking a cookie from the plate.  
>"What that nook sniffer said." He sat down as well taking a cookie. You just laughed and hugged kankri from behind your arms wrapping around his neck.<br>"Don't worry about it! I heard they were your favorite so I couldn't resist doing something nice you guys since you always so nice to me." You let go of kankri and got two more glasses of milk for the vantas brothers.  
>"Also thanks for calming them down signless." You set the glasses in front of the brothers and hugged the older man.<br>"You're very welcome _. Such a sweetheart shouldn't have to be yelled at for doing something so nice." One other thing about the signless you loved. He was incredibly sweet and flirted nicely without even noticing it. You then sat beside Karkat reaching for a cookie listening and laughing to their latest adventures.  
>You hadn't notice the cookies dwindle down to only one left out of the 60 you had made and you and karkat both reached for it at the same time having your hands touch making you both blush and pull away.<br>"You can have it if you want _." He frowned at you but you just smiled and broke the cookie in half.  
>"Why don't we share it KK?"<br>"Fine, whatever." Despite his reply you knew he was touched since his blush now reached his ears. You giggled and ate the cookie half as you looked at the clock which then caused you to choke on said cookie.  
>"CRAP! It's already 9 o'clock!"<br>"_ Language!" Kankri then looked ready to go on a long rant but the Signless interrupted him.  
>"Why don't you just stay here for the night _? You can stay in one of our rooms." He smiled kindly at you which caused you to blush and smile nodding timidly.<br>"Alright if its not a bother."  
>"No bother at all just choose which room you want to."<br>"Thanks Signless, can I call my parents real quick?" He nodded and made a motion to their landline.  
>"Sure go right ahead."<br>"Thanks!" Inner fangirl squeal you were going to spend the night at the Vantas' house! But whose room to stay in?


	2. Living Room Sleep Over Fun! (Lemon)

You walked back over to where the Vantas' family were sitting and smiled at them.

"My parents said I could stay!" Signless smiled at you and patted your head.

"Great dear! Now where would you like to stay?" He must have had spidey-senses because he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close as Karkat and Kankri fell where you had just been standing arguing with each other.

"_ WANTS TO SHARE MY ROOM NOOK SNIFFER!"

"I'm sure _ would rather share with me since I'm a better influence and we share the same intellect."

"IN YOUR DREAMS ASSHAT!" You giggled at the exchange just enjoying the warmth that radiated of Signless's body.

"Well I was thinking we all could share the living room and watch movies and such!" They looked at you with looks that you couldn't exactly just decided to ignore it and looked up at Signless smiling. "You think it's a good idea right?" He laughed and lifted you up princess style holding you close.

"It's a marvelous idea! Lets get everything ready! Karkat the movies! Kankri the blankets and pillows! _ The popcorn! And amazing me shall oversee everyone else!" He then put you down and ran over to the couch sitting down joyfully. Did you mention how he was the most mature yet childish man you've met. That is when everyone finally realized their war zone had been cleaned and turned to you.

"_ did you clean up after us even though you had no obligation to do so?" You blushed dark and looked at the floor suddenly becoming very interested in the carpet.

"W-Well... um..." Suddenly you felt two warm arms envelop you and pull you into the chest of a certain black turtle neck wearing troll. You blushed and looked up at Karkat's blushing face as he stared at the wall behind you and mumbled a 'thank you' before letting go of you. He then stomped off to the huge pile of neatly stacked thousands upon thousands of cliche rom-coms. You went to the kitchen and Kankri sauntered off for the pillows and blankets. You pulled out those old fashioned popcorn pans where the popcorn pops when you heat up the pan. You hummed softly as the popcorn popped before turning away to grab some large bowls. Sadly you were prone to accidents and it seemed to be one of those times. You picked up the bowls before trying to turn around, you just tripped over your own two feet and fell forward dropping the bowls. You then hit your head on the oven handle and when you put out your hand to steady your self your hand fell onto the hot burner of the stove searing the flesh off your hand making you scream.

You heard _ scream and you dashed to the kitchen to see her clutching her hand to her chest, a gash in her head, curled into a ball on the tile of your kitchen floor.

"KARKAT! KANKRI! GET IN HERE NOW AND BRING THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES!" You never yelled, it was almost a personal rule of yours, but with _ bleeding and in pain you didn't give a damn. You gently picked her up and carried her to the couch where Kankri held the first aid kit and Karkat held some towels, slightly dampened to wipe off the blood. Kankri worked on her hand and Karkat wiped the blood from the ugly cut on _'s forehead as you moved her (h/c) hair away from her face whispering soothing words to her as she continued to sniffle and flinch in pain.

You cleaned and wrapped _'s burned hand as she sniffled. She looked up at you tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." You shook your head and finished before standing.

"Nonsense _. You're normal. You just fell like anyone else does. You have nothing to apologize for." _ looked up at you, her (e/c) eyes sorry looking almost like a kicked puppy. You sighed and started to stitch up the cut on her forehead before kissing the tip of her nose."Don't look so sad _. You're spending the night, anyway this little mishap has just added some unneeded excitement to it." She let out a soft giggle and smiled.

"Ya. Your right like always Kankri." You heard Karkat scoff as he popped in a dvd before turning to you three.

"Not always. He is an idiot when it comes to any type of romance."

"Karkat that is very rude."

"I don't care nook sniffer." You and your brother then continued to glare at each other as _ laughed.

Your head was pounding and your hand hurt but these guys were the funniest people in the whole world. They made you falling and busting open your head seem fine. Kankri and Karkat settled next to you and the Signless as the movie started and the pounding in your head became a dull ache.

You started to nod off during the movie but either Karkat or Kankri would elbow you in the side. You started to get annoyed by it when you felt the Signless chuckle underneath you and his arms tighten around your waist.

"We can't have you falling asleep on us _. You hit your head very hard." You felt his breath on your neck and it made you blush as red as their blood color. "We can keep you awake another way if you would prefer." You looked at Karkat and Kankri as they leaned in towards you.

"We can be capable of sharing _." Kankri kissed the side of your neck gently as Karkat invaded your personal bubble as well.

"We can't have you fucking dieing on us got it?" He then kissed you claiming your mouth with his. You felt Signless's hands sneak up your shirt and gasped at how warm they were only to have Karkat shove his tongue down your throat. This was going to a very interesting sleepover.

You heard Signless chuckle as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your temple.

"Don't worry _, we'll be gentle."

"Of course, We would never dream of hurting you _." Kankri kissed your neck softly before both he and karkat moved away giving Signless the room needed for him to pull your shirt over your head. You blushed dark and tried to cover yourself only to have karkat and kankri pull your arms away from your body.

"Candy red bra _? If i didn't know better I would say that you were trying to be sexually triggering." Kankri smiled and kissed you as karkat leaned forward and licked your collarbone making you shiver and mew. Signless moved your hair from your neck before nipping at the tender flesh making you gasp before sinking his teeth into your neck. You yelped making signless shake with laughter beneath you as Karkat's impatience showed as he struggled to get your bra off.

"Gog! What the hell is with this fucking thing! It won't come off!" Kankri rolled his eyes and reached his arm behind your back and unclipped your bra with ease earning a glare and growl from his brother.

"I may be celibate Karkat but I do know how to please a girl."

"Shut it Kankri!" You giggled softly and blushed darker as Signless slowly kissed your neck his hands rubbing your sides lightly.

"Boys. We have a beautiful girl and you're arguing, What rude children I've raised. Wouldn't you agree _?"

"W-We-well..." Kankri kissed you gently silencing your stuttering as karkat nuzzled your neck purring.

"We're sorry _. It wont happen a fucking again." He smiled showing his fangs making you shiver before kankri released your lips from his. Him and Karkat shared a look before they both attacked your chest making you gasp and mew as your senses were bombarded by pleasure. Signless tilted your chin towards him and captured your lips with his quieting your moans. Kankri and karkat abused your breasts as the licked and sucked careful of how sharp their teeth were. Your shaking hands got tangled in their messy black hair accidentally brushing against their horns. You felt the brothers stiffen against you before karkat attacked your chest with a new ferocity and Kankri worked on getting your blue jeans off your hips. He ripped off your jeans along with your underwear and nipped at your thighs making you blush and moan smiled up at you and pushed your thighs open before licking your folds making you shiver and moan loudly. You moaned louder as Karkat massaged your chest as he nipped at your neck. you looked down at their boxers after they removed their own pants to see Karkat in his grey boxers and Kankri in his bright candy red ones, you were friends with Rose and you knew all about troll anatomy from the very awkward conversations when she would call you up and talk about her sexual encounters with Kanaya, so the grub scars that were on their sides didn't bother you but you still felt your face light up when you saw their tentacle bulges wriggling in their boxers. You could also feel the Signless's tentacle bulge moving underneath you making you blush darker as he chuckled.

"You're taking this better than I thought you would _. Most humans would be terrified of our um... anatomy." You looked up at the signless to see he was also blushing if it was only lightly. You groaned as you felt Kankri's tongue stop and move away from looked at him questioningly only to have him smile as if you couldn't see the conflict in his eyes.

"Kankri...?"

"Sorry _ but this goes against my vows but I am sure my brother and father will take good care of you." You watched kankri walk up the stairs to his room only to have your attention drawn as Karkat took Kankri's place in front of you.

"Forget about it _. That nooksniffer doesn't know what hes missing." He kissed you almost sweetly before pulling you off his father's lap so Signless could remove his own clothes as you and Karkat had. You felt your face heat up as Karkat and Signless kissed you , Signless' hands rubbing your thighs as Karkat kissed your neck. Now there was no more clothes separating your body from their bodies and it was slightly terrifying as well as... incredibly hot.

"Ready _?" Signless breathed in your ear making you shiver in anticipation before nodding to them. Karkat dominated your mouth with a kiss as he slowly pushed his tentacle bulge into your waiting body making you gasp into the kiss and arch your body against his. Karkat let out a low guttural moan as he sheathed himself inside you. You shivered at the feeling of being filled like this, you had never been with anyone sexually before so this has a new experience. Signless nipped at your neck as he slowly entered your back entrance, your body instinctually trying to stop him causing you too groan softly.

"Relax _. Just relax." You whimpered softly but forced your body to relax, this was a stranger feeling then when Karkat entered you but when Signless had managed to fill you too the hilt you squirmed wanting more.

"P-Please... More." You could feel your face heating up as Signless and Karkat chuckled, Signless leaned forward his hands on your hips and breathed into your ear.

"Whatever you wish _." They both started to thrust into you making you gasp and moan louder and louder. You could feel their bulges moving inside you trying to go deeper inside you and you were seeing stars from the pleasure and passion that you were feeling. They built up a rhythm of their own, meeting each other's thrust gaining speed and strength yet still mindful of the fact that you were a human and not a troll. You moaned their names louder not caring if the whole street heard you before you reached behind you and wrapped your arm around the Signless' neck, your hand buried in his hair rubbing against his horns, your other arm wrapped around Karkat's neck with your legs wrapped around his waist. You felt a tightening in the pit of your stomach and the boys got faster and sloppier with their thrusts letting you know that they were getting closer to their release as well. You kissed Karkat roughly as Signless bit your neck leaving yet another nasty hickey but you didn't care as they went as fast as they could before you three reached your peaks. You could feel your body fill with their seed and smiled panting as you all collapsed onto the pile of blankets and pillows Kankri had set up earlier. You closed your eyes and basked in the afterglow as Karkat and Signless kissed you lightly.

"Damn _." You giggled at Karkat's language before opening your eyes and pecking him on the nose with a kiss.

"More reasons to love me right." Signless chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist before pulling you even closer if that was possible.  
>"There is no way in the heavens or earth that we could love you any more than we do now _. Now sleep my dear." A yawn betrayed you as you snuggled between the two vantas' knowing this was not going to be your last sleep over here<p> 


End file.
